


Vod'ike

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Boba, Gen, Little Big Brother, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba just wants the best for his little brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vod'ike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> the-last-hair-bender wanted Older Brother!Boba, because it's canon that Boba is the actual first clone, but he's constantly watching his little brothers grow up quicker than him, being put through crap. I accepted the job.

****Boba watched as his brothers got bigger, always so bigger and faster than he ever would be in such a short time. It wasn’t fair.

His dad wasn’t thrilled about it, but he signed a contract. That’s what dad said at least. It bothered Boba, that none of them could have a relationship with their dad like he did. That none of them could be kids, like he got to be.

Often times, he climbed through the vents of Kamino, looking at some of the training regimes his brothers went through. His _little_ brothers.

It wasn’t fair.

One day, he would free them. He would find a cure for the aging, maybe even reverse it so they looked and aged the way they should.

Some days, he behaved like he should, like a child. He ran around, demanding to be paid attention to, demanding that they play with him. The Kaminoans didn’t like it, but when his brothers had no lectures or training to be to, they couldn’t stop him.

Cody and Rex and Wolffe were three of his favorite brothers. He named them, when he learned they had no names. The three had smiled and Wolffe had given him a big wet kiss on his cheek. Boba pretended it was gross, but he was happy that his brother was willing to kiss him, even though he was a kid and everything they didn’t get to be.

Cody carried him on his shoulders sometimes, even though they were ten and he was too big for it.

Rex ran around with him on his back, pretending to be a horse for him sometimes, even though neither of them really knew what a horse was.

Wolffe would read to him sometimes, when Dad was gone on a job, and Boba was left with his brothers to tend to.

There were a group of clones that scared Boba. He didn’t know who they were, but he stayed away from them.

Nobody else seemed to know who they were, either.

Regardless, they were brothers. They were his brothers, and he loved them. He wanted for them what he wanted for all his brothers.

“So, what did you do today, Boba?” Jango asked, lifting him up into his arms. Boba knew his dad was tired, was probably sore and shouldn’t be holding him, but he wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and kissed him back.

“I decided I’m gonna find a way to cure the accelerated aging.” He said. Jango’s expression softened, and he knew that his dad was proud of him, that his dad wanted that for his brothers, too.

“That’s a big search, kiddo.”

“I can do it.” Boba’s smile was that of a child. Innocent, but determined. He _would_ find a way to keep his brothers from dying before him. And even if they didn’t know it…

He promised, and he would keep that promise, no matter what.

His vod’ike deserved that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> _vod'ike_ little brothers


End file.
